ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel's Spider-Man (Disney Plus)
This show is one of many connected shows in Marvel's Televised Disney+ Universe. Characters, Casting, & Plot Main Characters (Season 1) *Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Mary Jane Watson *Harry Osborn *Curt Connors *Otto Octavius *Norman Osborn *Aunt May *Uncle Ben Minor Characters * Black Cat * Eddie Brock * Flash Thompson Casting (Season 1) *Freddie Highmore as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Karen Gillan as Mary Jane Watson *Charlie Rowe as Harry Osborn *Benedict Cumberbatch as Curt Connors *Bryan Cranston as Otto Octavius *Kevin Spacey as Norman Osborn *Mindy Sterling as Aunt May *Ewan McGregor as Uncle Ben *Eva Green as Black Cat *Jake Gyllenhaal as Eddie Brock *Zachary Gordon as Flash Thompson Plot (Season 1) Peter Parker is just an ordinary high school with a few friends and a loving Aunt and Uncle. However, he barely makes due in life, unable to find a job or financially support his Aunt and Uncle, he starts an internship under Octavius Industries with Dr Octavius and Dr Connors. However, the internship comes to an end when Oscorp files a lawsuit against Octavius Industries for "being a danger to public safety and stealing trade secrets from Oscorp". During a press meeting at Oscorp HQ, Peter ends up getting lost and bitten by the spider that grants him his powers. From there, many threads begin to come undone: Uncle Ben is shot and killed by a burglar, Oscorp hires Dr Connors and convinces finalizing a formula that can regrow limbs by offering resources and a job at Oscorp and more. Dr Connors finalizes the "Lizard Formula" and tests it out on himself, turning him into a monstrous beast. Peter, now taking on the new superhero identity of Spider-Man, tracks The Lizard down and stops him, using his advanced knowledge of science to create a cure for Connors. However, he's arrested and sent away to "the draft". New York now has a new superhero, a friendly, neighbourhood superhero. Episodes (Season 1) "Welcome to NY" (Season 1. Ep. 1) Summary: 'Peter feels alone and worthless about himself, only ever being happy with his best friend Harry or with his Aunt and Uncle. His confesses to his crush Mary Jane Watson and is rejected and made fun of by the other students. MJ shows some interest. Peter learns that his job application for Octavius Industries was accepted and starts his first day, risking being late to school to meet Dr Octavius and Dr Connors. "Mr Osborn" '(Season 1. Ep. 2) Summary: 'Peter spends time with Uncle Ben cleaning out the attic and bonds with his Uncle over their interest in science. Peter celebrates with Harry about his new job working for Octavius and comes over to his house to hang out. When there though, he learns about Harry's abusive relationship with his dad, and also that his dad is more of a mob boss than a professional businessman. He follows Mr Osborn to Oscorp, but loses sight of him, getting lost and being bitten by the spider that grants him his powers. "More Than Just Business" '(Season 1. Ep. 3) Summary: 'Mr Osborn and Oscorp sue Octavius Industries out of business for what seems to be Octavius stealing trade secrets but what actually turns out to be a plot by Oscorp to convince Dr Octavius and Dr Connors to work for them. Octavius refuses and continues working on his own accord while Dr Connors agrees after Osborn manipulates him into doing so. Dr Connors creates the "Lizard Formula" that can regrow lost limbs and tests it on himself. "Tangled in Webs" '(Season 1. Ep. 4) Summary: 'Peter's newfound powers begin to show and he uses them to impress his classmates at school, only for him to get in trouble and given detention. Uncle Ben picks him up from school and delivers the iconic "With great power comes great responsibility" speech. Peter runs off and tests his powers by climbing atop buildings. Later that night, he comes home and finds out that Uncle Ben was shot by a burglar. He tracks down the burglar and almost kills him, but stops and lets him live. Later in the hospital, Uncle Ben says his last words, "People are often blinded by their own...humanity, Peter. Sometimes, we can't control it. We do things we regret, but we always have a choice in what to do next. Choose who you are, Peter. Before someone else does it for you..." Later that night back at the Parkers' house, Peter finishes developing his web-shooters and starts sketching and designing his suit. "On the Loose" '(Season 1. Ep. 5) Summary: 'Peter goes out into his first night as Spider-Man, stopping muggings, drug deals, helping old ladies cross the straight stress. He shows up at Octavius Industries and finds Otto passed out bloody, with everything damaged. He finds out what happened to Dr Connors and goes to investigate his new labs at Oscorp. There he discovers the Lizard Formula and beings to work on a cure for it using the notes left behind by Connors. However, he's found by security and barely manages to escape with the cure half-finished. He heads over to Harry's house to ask him for help, but Harry's dad is suspicious of Peter because of how Peter's acting. Nevertheless, Harry and Peter work on and finalized the cure. "Spider-Man" '(Season 1. Ep. 6) Summary: 'Peter and Harry decipher The Lizard's journal and learns that its plan is to corrupt and take over Connors' mind and to leave in the sewer away from civilization and other people. Peter tracks The Lizard down and a fight ensues between them, with Peter almost gaining the upper hand until the Lizard threatens to kill itself along with Connors. Peter lets The Lizard go and tracks its location back to Oscorp. He sneaks in and another fight breaks out, this time with The Lizard about to kill Peter until Harry jumps in and uses the cure to turn Connors back to normal. Connors is apprehended by the police and is sent to "The Raft". Peter grieves at Uncle Ben's funeral and at school the next day MJ walks up and talks to him. "Demo Mode" '(Season 1. Ep. 7) Summary: 'Peter's school begins to celebrate Homecoming by holding a ceremony and party for the highest-achieving students at Midtown High, Peter and Harry both attend, earning several awards for their honorary and academic accomplishments. During the party, Hary spends time with some of his other friends and Peter feels left out, attempting to join in only to be ignored and rejected. Harry, however, helps him out, even getting him to talk to MJ and introduces him to one of his friends Gwen Stacy. After the party, Peter gets a call from Otto asking him to come over for the demonstration they've planned before it's too late. Peter tells Harry and heads off to the demonstration. He arrives late and watches as Doc sets up the experiment and presents it without him, resulting in the experiment failing in front of all the other scientists. Everyone leaves and Oscorp official walk through the door with city hall officials and a clean team and collect some of Otto's lab equipment. Otto asks Peter to leave so he can deal with it, and Peter heads out into the city as Spider-Man later that night. While on patrol, he comes across Dr Connors' old laboratory at Oscorp and finds out it was robbed. He searches around and finds a small, black toy cat on the ground. "Friend or Feline?" '(Season 1. Ep. 8) Summary: 'Peter knocks on the door to Octavius Industries and is let in by Otto, who he questions about the break-in that occurred and Dr Connors' lab at Oscorp. He says he doesn't know anything about it but says that valuable equipment may have been stolen and that if it fell into the wrong hand, there could be trouble. Peter catches up with Doc about how everything's been since the lab's equipment was seized and Otto says that it's only a minor inconvenience, that their great minds still think alike. Peter even asks if Harry could apply for a job there. At first, Otto's hesitant since Harry's the son of Osborn, but he eventually agrees. Peter leaves and tells Harry the good news. Later that day, Peter's swinging around patrolling when he gets a call from Aunt May about his whereabouts and how she's been worried since Dr Connors' break-in and is afraid that Otto's lab will be targeted next. Peter reassures her and continues patrol when he sees cop cars and chooses to follow them. He follows them and finds another break-in, and this time meets the culprit: Black Cat. "Play Time" '(Season 1. Ep. 9) Summary: 'Peter fights off Black Cat but ends up losing, and Black Cat manages to escape. Peter patrols the entire city looking for her, but to no avail. He returns home late at night and spends some time with Harry, who claims his Dad wanted him out of the house for one of his "projects". After Harry leaves, Aunt May sits down next to Peter and explains how worried she was about him and how, from now on, he'll have a 10 o'clock curfew. Peter heads upstairs to bed but sneaks out through the window and searches all over the city for Black Cat until he comes across a report who has been covering all of the recent break-ins: Eddie Brock. Eddie explains that ever night Black Cat robs an extremely wealthy apartment in Hell's Kitchen and that Spider-Man might want to look there as there's one person in particular who lives there: Norman Osborn. Peter tracks down Black Cat and webs her up, leaving her for the police. "Grounded" '(Season 1. Ep. 10) Summary: 'Peter comes home and Aunt May learns that he snuck out, worried sick about him, she grounds him for the rest of the week, explaining she can't lose somebody else so near and close to her that she loves, like how she lost Ben. Peter agrees, and the next day has to quit his job at Otto's lab to make up time for skipping school. Otto is distraught and disheartened. Later that day, he and Harry finish Doc's latest invention: Four giant robotic arms that can be controlled via a neural interface. However, the neural interface gets electrified, causing it to malfunction and mess up Otto's personality, making him lose it and lash out at Harry, throwing him across the room. He leaves the lab and goes out into the city. Peter watches the chaos on TV and takes a second to ponder on what he should do. He walks downstairs and tells Aunt May while she's asleep, "I need to, May, I need to help those people." Casting, Characters, and Plot Main Characters (Season 2) *Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Mary Jane Watson *Harry Osborn *Otto Octavius *Norman Osborn *Aunt May *Curt Connors *Herman Schultz Minor Characters * Black Cat * Eddie Brock * Gwen Stacy * Uncle Ben * Flash Thompson * J. Jonah Jameson Casting (Season 2) *Freddie Highmore as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Karen Gillan as Mary Jane Watson *Charlie Rowe as Harry Osborn *Bryan Cranston as Otto Octavius *Kevin Spacey as Norman Osborn *Mindy Sterling as Aunt May *Ewan McGregor as Uncle Ben *Eva Green as Black Cat *Jake Gyllenhaal as Eddie Brock *Maya Hawke as Gwen Stacy *Zachary Gordon as Flash Thompson *Jared Harris as Herman Schultz/The Shocker *J.K. Simmons as J. Jonah Jameson Plot (Season 2) Otto Octavius, now Dock Ock, kidnaps Norman Osborn and threatens his life, his career, and vows to take everything away from him for what he did to him. Peter as Spider-Man saves Norman and Otto gets away. Peter learns that Dr Connors is now free from The Raft after experimentation run by the City of New York, and he works with him to possibly reverse the effects of the neural interface's damage to Otto's psyche. In the meanwhile, Otto plans out various attacks and acts of terrorism across the city in the hope of drawing out Osborn and destroying Oscorp. Dr Connors and Peter manage to find a way to reverse the negatives of the neural interface on Doc's mind, and Peter develops an "Anti-Ock" suit to help him when battling Otto. But, as always, Otto is one step ahead, setting various traps for Spider-Man and even framing him for his crimes. Eventually, Otto and Peter have their final battle and Peter destroys the neural interface, and Otto is sent to "The Raft." Episodes (Season 2) "8-Legged Trouble" '(Season 2. Ep. 1) Summary: 'Otto takes Norman Osborn hostage after presentation in town hall and holds him hostage on the top of Oscorp tower and threatens to take away and destroy every Norman loves, values, and cares for. He drops Norman off the side of building and Peter as Spider-Man swings in and saves Norman, webbing him to the side of the building and having a brief encounter with Doc Ock and Doc Ock shocks him and escapes. Peter talks to Norman after rescuing him from the side of the building and learns that their relationship is actually a lot deeper and that there's quite a bit of history with the two. He returns home and is yelled out by Aunt May who was worried sick about him. They get into an argue and argue on end until Aunt May brings up Ben and how she can't lose Peter like she did Ben. The next day, Peter goes to school and notices that Harry isn't there, and asks all of Harry's friends where he is since Peter was not informed. They tell him Harry's been kept home by his dad to keep him safe. Flash mocks Harry, claiming that Harry's dad is rich and can literally do anything he wants. Peter leaves, upset at everything that's happened until MJ stops in him and talks to him, explaining he she knows how good of friends they are, and was wanted to checked in with him. Peter thanks her and says that there are definitely going to be some loose ends to tie up. After school, he informs May that he's going to check on Dr Connors' house to see if he was all right. There he learns everything that happened and what caused Otto to lose his mind. Together, the two work out a plan to save Otto. "A Shock in a Hard Place" '(Season 2. Ep. 2) Summary: 'Peter and Dr Connors begin making blue prints for an "Anti-Ock" device that is able to generate just the right amount of electricity to destroy the neural interface but also not hurt Otto in the process. However, before they start, Peter is interrupted by the New Report on the TV that shows a man with an electrical suit terrorizing a bank. Peter apologizes before quickly leaving. He puts on his Spider-Man suit and swings across the city to the Bank and manages to stealthily rescue all of the hostages before confronting the robber. He tries to talk to him but the robber refuses to listen and blasts an electrical pulse so powerful it destroys half the bank. Peter and him engage in a gigantic fight where the robber reveals his name as "The Shocker" and also reveals that he's working for someone higher up. Peter captures the robber and has him arrested. Peter leaves later that night and asks Aunt May if he can visit Harry and Norman despite all of the panic going on. May advises against it, but Peter insists since him and Harry have been best friends for as long as they can remember. May finally agrees, letting Peter visit Harry and his father. "Not All He Seems" '(Season 2. Ep. 3) Summary: 'Peter is escorted upstairs by Oscorp Security to Norman Osborn's penthouse. There he finds Norman rushing around fanatically looking for something and panicking. Peter tries to talk to him, but Norman ignores him and tells him that he's got important business to tend to. When Peter mentions wanting to check on Harry, Norman pauses and turns away. Scrambling to find his words, he says, "Harry's...gone out of town to get away from everything that's been happening." Peter's shocked and starts questioning everything. Why didn't Harry tell him? Why does Norman look so stressed out? However, when he asks Norman, Norman yells and him and calls for security to escort Harry out. Peter returns home upset and eats dinner with Aunt May without saying a word. Aunt May quietly gets up and hug Peter. The next day at school, Peter is walking along when he sees a circle of kids. Curious, he approaches and sees Flash kicking a kid on the ground, face full of tears, yelling, "NEVER MENTION HIM AGAIN!" MJ runs in between Flash and tries to calm him down but gets knocked back and falls. Peter, angered by this, steps in. "HEY, leave him alone. There's no need for this!" Flash tells him to back off, but Peter continues trying to stop him, offering help to the kid Flash was beating up. Flash pushes Peter back and chases him through the school building and Peter hides in one of the science classrooms. There he find just the right materials to finalize the Anti-Ock suit. Later on in the day, Peter leaves school and calls Aunt May to tell her he's on the way to see Dr Connors. He helps Connors put together the last of the Anti-Ock device. However, both of them are unsure how to get close to Otto to use it. But Peter has an idea: If he tracks down Otto as Spider-Man, he can use the device to destroy the neural interface powering Doc's mechanical arms. He convinces Connors to go along with it, but asks how they would contact Spider-Man. Peter looks down and says, "Where there's a hope, there's a way," and winks. "A Sea Of Crime" '(Season 2. Ep. 4) Summary: 'Peter surveys the city, searching for any possible crime for him to stop. He takes down some car thieves, some burglars. and drug dealers. He sits on top of a bill board and says, "You know, this would be easier if I knew what crimes were happening where." He takes out his phone and begins hacking into nearby Police radios and then says, "Done. Well, that was easy. I don't know if I should be concerned or not." The tracker immediately goes off. The police report Dr Ock terrorizing Osborn representatives on top of a nearby building. Peter swings over and has a brief but brutal battle with Otto. He's beaten over and over and has his body picked up by Otto's arms and thrown off the building. Peter, however, catches himself. Otto looks around smiles and beings walking away. Peter follows him into an abandoned building and jumps down into what seems like a laboratory. Peter searches around and finds a city-wide attack on Norman Osborn and his offices. Peter find all the evidence linking Otto back to The Shocker and even Black Cat. Peter snaps picture of everything before taking off in search of Black Cat. Over the radio, he hears of an investigation for a recent burglary and, judging by the MO description, believes it to be Black Cat. He arrives at the crime scene and finds nothing but police, and but spots a tiny black toy sitting on a nearby roof. He swings over, inspects and is approached by Black Cat. Black Cat admits to helping Otto because Otto claimed he'd help Black Cat's father get out of prison. Peter tries to convince Black Cat to not help Otto, that he's dangerous, but fails. The next day at school, MJ approaches Peter and explains what happened with Flash, how Flash was suspended after attacking a kid who made fun of his dad. Peter explains his concern for Harry and everything that's been going on. MJ calls him brave for standing up to Flash, and offers to help him study later that night. Peter happily agrees. Later that night, Peter returns to Otto's hideout to make sure the evidence was not destroyed and accidentally activates a booby trap that sets the whole place on fire and blows it up. Peter, having barely survived, walks out unable to breathe, bleeding all over his body, cuts everywhere. He manages just enough strength to swing. He arrives at MJ's window, climbs in, and collapses. "Loose Webs Untangled" '(Season 2. Ep. 5) Summary: 'Peter wakes up with blurry vision while lying on a couch, barely able to move and looks around. He sees MJ on her computer looking at Medical Advice online and she starts to try and pick him up while saying, "Okay, I've managed to stop the bleeding and stitch the wounds, but it's the internal bleeding that's gonna get you. We have to go the hospital." Peter uses all of his strength to stand up off the couch and says, "No! No hospital." MJ insists on taking him, explaining how it feels like Peter's ribs are broken, but Peter doesn't listen. Instead he explains everything that happened and MJ is silent the entire time. MJ tries to reason with Peter, explaining how he almost died and that he's in no condition to fight Doc Ock. But Peter tells her he can't just let Otto get away with everything, that when someone has a moral obligation to do something, they need to do it. That it's not about choice, but responsibility, and tells her the night about Ben's death and how there was nothing he could've done to stop it, because he was too busy basking in self-wonder that he didn't come home when he was supposed to, and that Ben's dead because of it. MJ understands, be talks about how she's never really had that kind of father figure in her life. Peter and MJ are interrupted when Peter's police radio goes off, and Peter slowly hops out the window and swings away, MJ looks as he swings down the block and sighs. Peter swings over to a construction site where he encounters The Shocker. The Shocker destroys and blasts open a large bunch of crates steals some of the materials inside. Peter shows up out of the breath tells him that he knows about Doc Ock's master plan. Shocker exclaims that he had no other choice and that Otto claimed he would help him get out of a life of crime after everything with Osborn is over. The Shocker absolutely beats Peter to a pulp and shocks out unconscious. Peter has a dream sequence where he talks to Uncle Ben, and Uncle Ben encourages him to keep going, not to give up, and to get help. Peter wakes up and manages to swing to the hospital. "All Coming Together" '(Season 2. Ep. 6) '''Summary: '''A door swings open as three or four doctors carry Peter dressed as Spider-Man into the emergency room and begin to operate on him. One of the doctors reaches for Peter's mask and Peter grabs his hand and says, "No. The mask...stays...on." The doctors perform surgery on him and he wakes up hours later in aching pain. He tries to get out of bed and walk but falls to his knees. One of the nurses helps him up, telling him to take it easy. Peter reluctantly agrees and lays back in bed. He asks the nurse how long he'll be there, and the nurse answers, "In the state that you're in, you'll probably be here for at least another few days." Peter asks to make a phone call and makes a call to the police, alerting them to Doc Ock's plan and sends them the evidence and location of Otto's old hideout. A few hours pass, it's now morning and Peter sneaks out and returns home. Aunt May is still asleep, so Peter changes back into his normal clothes, gets ready to see Dr Connors. Peter walks up to Connors' front door and struggles to lift and arm and knock on the door, but manages to do so. Dr Connors lets him in and Peter apologizes for leaving so abruptly and Connors forgives him. Peter tells him that he was able to find the last of the materials needed to finalize the Anti-Ock device. They finalize the device and hatch together a plan to use the device on Otto. Peter brings up Spider-Man and how Spider-Man could possibly fight Otto and defeat him. Connors, confused, asks how they'd get the device to Spider-Man. Peter needs a cover-up to avoid making Connors suspicious, so he does some research online and discovers that The Daily Bugle is offering Spider-Man money to have photos taken by freelance photographers. Peter uses this an an excuse to use the device as Spider-Man by getting a job as a freelance photographer at The Daily Bugle. Peter exits the elevator and asks Ms. Bryant for a J. Jonah Jameson. He walks into J. Jonah Jameson's offices. J. Jonah Jameson is sitting in his chair, facing away from Peter. Peter clears his throat and says, "Hi, I'm-I'm Peter Parker, here for the photography position." Jameson turns around, looks at him up and down and laughs.